User talk:Toughpigs
They're my favorite characters Didn't mean to indulge in Wiki so much to day, but it's been therapeutic, and I think it'll help me finish the last two papers (conference paper was a hit). Anyway, though they're basically a joke, I present Frank and Northern. Besides, it's always nice to find another chance to use the Purple Anything template. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:57, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Man, I'm actually scared that those people might come back to haunt me again someday. :) Congratulations on your hit! Break more legs with the other papers! -- Danny (talk) 02:01, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Recent stats Hi Danny, I just wanted to point to the top 10 Wikia by article count on the stats page. They have been updated and just look at where you are now. Leaving aside the two sister projects, only Wookieepedia has more articles! Great work all of you :) -- sannse (talk) 20:47, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :That's really cool! Thanks, Lisa! -- Danny (talk) 20:52, 8 May 2006 (UTC) I'm Going On Vacation I just wanted you to know that by Friday I'll be going on summer vacation, limiting my time on the computer, so I won't be contributing as much. In the meantime, here's a list from Muppet Central from a friend named Ed. I tried to convince him to help us with the list, but he would rather not since it's a Wiki site. I hope this will benefit the site. If you've got any questions let me know--I helped with much of the list's entries. -- MuppetDude 15:35, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Tony! I'm sorry to hear you won't be around much for a while. I hope you have a great vacation, and come back whenever you can! -- Danny (talk) 16:27, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, hi Tony! Gosh I was wondering who the hell "MuppetDude" was! Have a good vacation! Enjoy those CDs! --Solidfoamsoul 17:53, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Videos Re: Image:Video Animal Show.ogg We don't have a policy on uploading video files, but now that someone's done it, we should come up with one. Basically stating that we don't do it, welcoming those who would wish to do so to link outside the wiki. What do you think? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 22:13, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree completely. -- Danny (talk) 22:49, 7 May 2006 (UTC) help i tried to upload a photo, but being totally incapable with compuers it is way to big, think u can delete for me thanks this is the name of the file Image:Q_london_build_pics_009.jpg more Sesame Street Magazine Okay, there's 30 more covers. And I'm out. I just need to add issue numbers and cover artists. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 18:08, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Yay, they're awesome! These are my favorites: March 1982, with the Joe Mathieu pic of Grover as a magician, the April 1993 Joe Mathieu Cookie, and the super-pretty Sept 1985 with the cut-out of Grover back at school. :The worst one, obviously, is that freak Betty Lou going WHEEEEEEEE! on a swing. I mean, really. Imagine being a little kid and getting that in the mail, and having to live with that as your Sesame magazine for the whole month of May. It would be the longest month of your life. :If you want, you don't have to bother with the issue numbers and illustrators... I was going to ask you if I could borrow all yours when I see you soon. There's some info-mining I want to do for the article. So I could fill in all that information, if you don't feel like doing it. :I just got some in the mail yesterday, and I have a bunch more coming. This is gonna be a very hot page... -- Danny (talk) 19:55, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Unaired Sesame I'm not back yet (though resigned to mailing off my paper tomorrow), but what *should* we do with The Man from Alphabet? Tony created it (and did a pretty good job, in fact), but I didn't like the idea of something which was never broadcast in Sesame Street Sketches, thus the new category (though he or someone else stuck the category back in yet). So, should I delete the unaired Sesame category or consolidate? Since there's actually two known items which were produced but never aired: The episodes in which Snuffy's parents are divorced, Gordon tries to explain that arguments don't mean parents don't love each other or the kids, and Alice Snuffleupagus beats up her tedy bear (apparently some child viewers thought she stabbed it with a knife!), and an early version of Imagination, in which Ernie's fear of monsters is visualized by transparent drawn beings creeping over Sesame Street and through his bedroom, as Ernie thrashes and cries "Go away bad things!", and then Bert sings the slow song. Though obviously I don't have time to create those until after finals and academic survival issue is settled, so what til then? Oh, and as a result of the unaired version Imagination and other sketches, including those that did air, CTW Archives at the University of Maryland has a whole section on "Muppet Fear". How great is that? --Andrew, Andrew Leal (talk) 00:18, 6 May 2006 (UTC) :Hey babe: I was assuming that that was the only one we were going to get... If there's more Unaired Sesame stuff, then I'll put it back there, and then you can create the other Unaired Sesame pages whenever you get around to it. I hope your finals are going well! -- Danny (talk) 00:20, 6 May 2006 (UTC) ::PS: I created an "Unaired Sesame Street" category, because the stuff you're talking about isn't exactly "episodes" -- it's mostly segments. So I figure "Unaired Sesame Street" can kind of cover everything. Does that work? -- Danny (talk) 00:23, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Elmo's World episodes Hey, before you delete all the EW episodes, can you make a list of episodes so we don't lose that information? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 22:36, 5 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I thought we had it. I'll do that... -- Danny (talk) 22:37, 5 May 2006 (UTC) ::We did, but we decided to get rid of it when we categorized the episodes. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 22:43, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Draw a Triangle Hi Danny. My name is Mirella Pontecorvo. I'm new here. You have a nice site. I look forward to contributing to the wiki. I'd really like to bring to a wider forum some of my questions regarding the validity of those rumors I've offered about several muppets. I'd like to do so to see if they were regionalisms from NYC or if people had actually ever been aware of them also. The first is as to the rumor that Telly was added to the cast of Sesame street as someone who was mentally retarded to help kids foster an understanding and tolerance as well as assist people with learning disabilities. The second was "Lou Reed on the Muppet Show". This was less a rumor than a game I played growing up in Brooklyn. Or rather I was a victim of it. One would try to convince another that legendary art-rock musician Lou Reed once hosted the Muppet Show. Because shock-rocker Alice Cooper once had it was quasi-conceivable that a guest as inappropriate as Lou Reed could have also done so. Other pulling my leg guests included Patti Smith, director Roman Polanski, Hugh Hefner, James Caan,Billy Carter, and Elvis Costello. Like Telly being retarded, I thought that this was very well known. But I'm starting to feel like it was something that occured only in NYC. At Lollapalooza in 1993, I remember a vendor selling "Telly is Retarded" T Shirts at the Mutabaruka merchandise table. If anyone can help me confirm these rumors, that'd be great. Otherwise, I look forward to helping out on this site. You people do such nice work and you're very nice.--''Draw a Triangle|May 03, 2006 11:22 (UTC) :Hi Mirella, it's nice to meet you! I really like the Piazza Sesamo info that you're adding -- there's a lot of stuff about the international Sesame shows that we haven't found so far. As for the Telly rumor and the Lou Reed game, I've never heard of either of them. Maybe it was something that was regional to NYC, I don't know! -- Danny (talk) 15:47, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :: Thank-you Danny, that's very nice of you to say. If anyone else reading this has any insight into Telly being retarded or the Lou Reed hosting the Muppet Show, I'd love to hear from you.--''Draw a Triangle|May 03, 2006 13:06 (UTC) Home video Hey, those episode templates are looking good! I tried it out on a couple of TMS episodes this morning, but I've been busy since. I notice that you've been using a Video/DVD hearder though, which is a bit misleading. DVD is video, just like VHS. I suggest using "Home Video." -- Scott Hanson (talk) 21:31, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :On the Fraggle episodes? Yeah, I was thinking about that. I'm just using the headers that Guillermo put in a while back. I'll change 'em. I don't know if the episode template works that well for TMS episodes, because they're credited to the same team of writers for a whole season, and there's only two directors. I made the template for shows like Fraggle Rock, Bear and Muppet Babies, where there's a consistent first air date, and a single writer/director. -- Danny (talk) 22:13, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives